Pokemon: Rising Legacies
by DigitalKing101
Summary: The origin stories of all your favorite Pokemon characters! delve into character back stories like that of Cynthia, Lance, and Looker!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't be posting stories on fanfiction.

**Pokémon: Rising Legacies**

As you can see, I'm starting a new series. This series will cover the early days of famous names in the Pokémon world, such as Cynthia, Lance, and Looker. Hope you enjoy this little preview!

-DigitalKing

"Beldum, use take down!" Steven yelled hoarsely. This battle had been going on too long. He had to end it now. It was dangerous to prolong the battle much longer.

"Hah! Numel, use ember!" Yelled the camper. Beldum took a direct hit, and Steven cringed.

"Let's go Dratini! Use wrap!" called Lance. He smiled. This battle was in the bag. Only a few more attacks, and he would win.

"Huh, so you're Gible. You're pretty cute! How would you like to train with me? "Cynthia inquired.

"Gib! Gible!" Gible yelped excitedly.

**Pokémon: Rising Legacies**

Legacy 1: Steven

Coming Soon

So, what do you guys think? I should have chapter one up soon, so not much time to review, but please do! As always, DigtalKing, logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't be posting stories on fanfiction.

**Pokémon: Rising Legacies**

Legacy 1:

Steven

(Note: I'm basing Steven off of OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire, so he will have pre-evolutions of Charizard.)

"Beldum, use take down!" Steven yelled hoarsely. This battle had been going on too long. He had to end it now. It was dangerous to prolong the battle much longer.

"Hah! Numel, use ember!" Yelled the camper. Beldum took a direct hit, and Steven cringed. This wasn't going well. His fifth Pokémon battle ever, and he was going to lose. Again. Well, at least it wasn't his first loss. Then again, he still hadn't won a battle yet, so at least he wasn't breaking a winning streak.

"Arghh!" He cried out in frustration. "Beldum! Use take down, hit him hard!" Beldum shot out towards the Numel, and slammed into it. A direct hit. "Alright! Beldum, keep it up!" Steven cheered.

The camper laughed. "Not if I can help it! Numel, rock smash!" The Numel's attack slammed down on Beldum, driving the Pokémon into the ground, fainted.

"Aw man!" Steven groaned. Fifth loss in a row. He just couldn't get the hang of battling. He stormed off, back into the SlatePort City Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy smiled at him. "Another loss, Steven? It might help if you caught another Pokémon, one that knows something other than just take down."

"Not a chance. I'm staying strong with Beldum, and you can't do anything about it!" Steven proclaimed.

"Ah, oh well, I was hoping you could take care of this Charmander for me. I just don't have enough time." The pink-haired nurse sighed. Steven stopped dead in his tracks.

"A- a Charmander you say? I'll- I'll take it!" At the time, a Charmander was the rarest Pokémon his 14 year-old mind could imagine. He'd heard about the elusive stones from Kalos, and his mind was racing, thinking how to obtain one. "Um…" Steven asked while taking Charmander's pokeball. "Do you happen to know where I can find mega stones here in Hoenn?"

Nurse Joy giggled. "I figured you would ask that. Try going to the space center in MossDeep, and if that's too far, try Professor Birch. He might be able to get you in touch with Professor Sycamore." Steven nodded, then raced out of the Pokémon Center and headed for LittleRoot town. After he asked his mom, of course.

So, it's kind of short, but the others will be longer! Please review, and as always, DigitalKing, logging out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guys! I finally own Pokémon! But, wait, it's Opposite Day!

(A/N: Narration will be in italics.)

**Pokémon: Rising Legacies**

**Steven**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, if there is a mega stone in Hoenn, I wouldn't know. Sorry Steven!" Professor Sycamore explained. Steven sighed.

"Well, now I have this Charmander I don't know what to do with!" he exclaimed. 'I guess I could train it, but my hands are pretty full with Beldum."

Professor Sycamore laughed. "Oh, no. I didn't say there wasn't a mega stone! I said I'd never heard of one in that area!" the Professor didn't seem very sure. Steven nodded, and ended the connection. He turned away from the video call monitor, and beckoned to Professor Birch.

"There's a possibility, but it's slim." Steven replied half-heartedly. Professor Birch showed him a map, marked up in red.

Map: pin/500110733593834110/

"This is a map that Sycamore sent me." Birch explained. "It has the most likely locations of a mega stone here in Hoenn. Most of these areas are largely unexplored, save the space center. Try Mt. Chimney first, due to it containing many fire type Pokémon, much like Charmander." He rattled on. "Then maybe Mt. Pyre."

"Okay, I'll head out! Bye, Professor!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Steven was doing some last minute training outside Rustboro City when he decided to challenge the gym leader there. He didn't know what compelled him too, but he still did._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Graveler! Use rock smash!" Damon yelled. Damon was the current Rustboro Gym Leader. His little sister, Roxanne, was watching from the sidelines.

Damon: pin/500110733593834305/

"Charmeleon, use metal claw!" Steven shouted. Charmeleon, who had evolved during Steven's training in Petalburg woods, struck a direct hit. "Hahah! Yes, keep it up Charmeleon!" Steven cheered.

"Freaking Gen Three!" Damon muttered. "Oh well, Graveler, use rollout! The Pokémon spun towards Charmeleon, and slammed into it. Steven yelled at Charmeleon, telling it to use metal claw. A final metal claw slammed into Graveler, and it fainted. Steven had won!

"Hah, you sure are strong. And you beat me with a fire type to boot! Now that's just rubbing it in!" Damon laughed as he handed over the badge. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my sister's getting her first Pokémon, so I have to accompany her.

"No problem. I have to go anyways. Heading to Mt. Chimney. I'm hoping to find a mega stone." Steven explained.

"Really?" Damon exclaimed. Well, best of luck to you!" He walked out of the gym, and Steven followed. He swung around, and headed to the Rusturf Tunnel. He had a long Journey ahead of him.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what did you think? I really enjoyed writing this! In fact, I may write another story continuing Steven's backstory. As always, DigitalKing, Logging out!


End file.
